


Rebound - Slam Dunk Fanfiction

by BrightBlueSky



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Romance, Slam Dunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSky/pseuds/BrightBlueSky
Summary: Yuki has stopped playing basketball ever since the incident back in Tonari Junior High. Entering Ryonan High School now, she meets a guy that made her want to play basketball again. With help from her childhood friend, Kouichi and spiky-hair guy, Sendoh Akira, she found herself back in the basketball world. Can she move on or will she continue to be haunted by the past?





	1. Chapter 1

The ticking sound of the clock resounded loudly, breaking the silence in my room. I couldn't get out of bed with my body perfectly lodged onto it, unwilling to be separated from the softness of my bed. I've been awake for a while but I didn't want to leave my comfort area. My eyes were glued onto the blank, white ceiling as I dread on the start of my new life.

High school.

In about an hour and a half, I'll be sitting in a new class, being in a new environment and surrounded by new faces. My head starts to visualize how my first day in high school will turn out and uneasiness wrapped me whole. I feel like I was drowning until I heard a knock on the door.

"Yuki," my mum's voice rang through the door. "It's time for school,"

"I'm awake," I replied and finally got myself to sit up on my bed. The bed creaked lightly as I got out of it and my legs stepped on the cold wooden floor, sending chills to my body.

I made my way into the toilet, turned on the faucet and water run smoothly out of it. I didn't need to gaze into the mirror to know how much of a mess I looked. The medication didn't help in the end and I barely got any sleep. Sure enough, when I looked up at my reflection, my eyes were bloodshot with a face paler than ever.

Here's to the start of my day.

I stepped out of the house and looked up to the sky. The sun hasn't come up yet so it was still a little dark. The weather seems damped but the wind felt good.

As I walked down the empty street, I took in the neighbourhood that I've never actually seen yet. Rows of houses stood still in silence, with trees and flowers surrounding them. Birds were chirping harmoniously, welcoming morning.

It actually felt... peaceful. A feeling I haven't sense in a while.

Something on my left caught my attention. It was a row of high fences that was covered by bushes and vine wrapped around the nettings. As I got closer, a basketball court revealed in front of me. There's a court here? So near to my house?

I staggered to a stop and stood by the side of the court.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

A dribbling basketball sound. It's been a while since I've heard it.

A flashback snaked into my mind. Running. Passing. Jumping and...

I snapped out of the flashback and shook the thought away. Get a grip of yourself, Yuki. Why are you going back there? Besides, this isn't the time for it.

I focused back on my surrounding and concentrate on the dribbling.

Isn't it a little dark and way too early to be playing basketball? I took a few steps ahead until I was under a rusted lamp post, just next to the gate.

I peered into the court cautiously. Standing in the middle of the wide court was a figure. His back was facing me so I couldn't exactly see the face but it was a guy. He was wearing a white shirt and dark short pants. Even from this distance, I can see that he's really tall. His dark spiky hair stood still and wavered a little when the wind blows.

His hand was dribbling a basketball and his head tilted towards the direction of the hoop. The dribbling sound is so nostalgic. It's been a year, hasn't it?

Right then, he jumps and shoots. His timing, stance and gesture. They were perfect. My breath was taken away by his flawless form. There's no doubt that he's a great basketball player. Not many players in my life were considered to be perfect but he's just that good.

The ball goes into the air and stayed upwards temporarily before arching towards the orange hoop. As it falls through the hoop, the guy ran ahead to catch the ball and when he turned around, he was facing my direction.

I didn't see his face clearly since it's was still kind of dark. He didn't move but kept staring at me. For some kind of reason, I found myself blushing and my legs swiftly took me away. As I reached the playground nearby, the dribbling sound started again. I turned around for a moment, resting my eyes on the basketball court. My heart was beating really fast, too fast.

I looked up at the sky, cleared my mind and continued my way to school.

After a while, I finally reached the entrance of the school. I wonder what kind of life awaits me in this new environment. Will it be different from last time? I clenched my fist as I took a deep breath and stepped through the school gate.

Students everywhere excited to start a new year in school and the sound of chattering was loud. I was overwhelmed by the huge crowd and try to calm myself down. I quietly made my way ahead but starts to feel anxious, wondering where to go and what to do now.

"Yuki?"

I heard my name but I kept going ahead. There shouldn't be anyone that I've known from Junior High that came to this school so I'm pretty sure it wasn't me that the voice was calling out to.

"Sasaki Yuki!"

Huh?

I turned towards the voice and standing with a bunch of guys, was a familiar face that I haven't seen in years. He left his friends and made his way towards me.

"It's been such a long time, Yuki!" he said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Do you remember me?"

It was Kou. My ex-neighbour from Nagoya. He moved away after I started Junior High and we've lost contact ever since. We practically grew up together and he was the one that got me into basketball. He's a reliable, kind and like a brother I never had.

"Kou! What are you doing here?" I asked, astonished.

"Well, I study here. Why are you here, away from Nagoya?" he removed his hands from my shoulders and stood upright.

I took a closer look at him. He has become taller, more than a head taller than me. His skin was tanner than before too and his strong grip on me earlier showed off his tight muscle. Still as good looking as ever with his easy smile, dark brown eyes matched with his black tousled hair.

"Ah... Well, my family had just moved here because Father was assigned to a new role here in Yokohama," I explained. "I didn't expect I'll ever see you again though."

"Me too. I missed you," he said as he ruffled my hair. "How did we lose contact, anyway?"

"Your house burned down. Your family and you moved to stay with your relatives," I adjusted my hair. "My family and I came back from a trip and heard of the news. Then, you never came back. It happened so suddenly that we didn't even get a chance to say our goodbyes."

"Oh! That's right. I remembered everyone was there to send us off but you weren't there. I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I should have called but I didn't have your number and I thought that I would be at the relatives' temporarily but my family decided to stay. One thing led to another, I've been here since."

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm just glad to see you doing well, Kou."

"So how have you been since?" he asked cheerfully but my emotion wavered at his question.

He must have caught onto something on my expression and was going to ask me about it but he was cut off by an arm slung around his shoulder.

"Hey, Kouichi," a new, rough voice joined in. "Are you hitting on the freshman on the first day of school? You've improved. I'm proud of you."

This guy was a slightly bigger version of Kou. He was taller with a wider body, with a buzz cut hair. His skin was slightly tanner than Kou's too.

"I'm not," Kou tried to shrug his friend's hold on him but his friend kept holding on. "Hey, let go of me!"

"Come on, introduce me," he urged Kou and smiled a little too warmly at me. Kou sighed and looked annoyed.

"This is a very old friend of mine, Sasaki Yuki," he said lazily as he looked at his friend but became bright when he turned towards me. " Yuki, this is my idiotic friend, Asato Shunpei. He's a senior like me."

"It's nice to meet you, Asato-senpai," I greeted the guy in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you too. You can just call me Shunpei, Yuki-chan," he said.

I was taken aback with him referring to me by my last name but I smiled politely. "I don't think that's appropriate for me to call you like this, senpai."

"Any old friend of Kouichi has the privilege to do so," he said to me with a wink.

"Hey, don't flirt with Yuki," Kou said as he shrugged off Asato-senpai's arm again but successful this time. "She's off limits. Stay away from her."

Asato-senpai questioned him, "Why not? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No, but she's like a sister to me and she just moved here. I have the responsibility to look out for her."

"Oh, please. I'm sure Yuki-chan wouldn't want someone like you looking out for her. Right, Yuki-chan?"

"Who are you to decide that for her? I mean it, Shunpei. Ten steps away from her starting now. And don't call her Yuki-chan. You guys are not even friends for you to refer to her this way."

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan," Asato-senpai called my name repeatedly to Kou's face.

"Stop it, Shunpei," Kou said protectively.

I laughed a little at both of their bickerings. It's been a while since I've felt the warmth from being with friends. Although I've just reunited with Kou and met his friend, it was... fun.

Just then, there was an announcement that sounded through the speaker of the school. "Freshmen, please make your way to the auditorium now for the opening ceremony that will be starting soon. Kindly follow the signs and ask for help from any teachers if you are lost."

"Well, that's my cue to go," I said to Kou and Asato-senpai.

"Do you want me to take you there?" Kou asked kindly.

"No, it's okay," I gestured over to a group of students that were walking ahead. "I will just follow them. I think they are freshmen too."

"Okay then," he pointed right towards a white building with a grey roof that was behind what appears to be a football field. "That's the auditorium, right there."

"Thank you, Kou," I bowed and was about to turn away.

"Yuki," he called out so I stood still and looked at him. His face was unreadable. "I'll see you around. Maybe we can catch up and talk."

Does catching up means I have to tell him what happened in Junior High? He was the other best friend that I ran to whenever I have problems or doubts. I was always honest with him but being apart for such a long time, I wasn't sure if I can open myself up to him. What's more, something inside me is telling me not to say anything.

"Yeah, Yuki-chan. Let's chat again. I would like to get to know you more and hear some dirty bits about Kouichi," Asato-senpai cut in. Kouichi elbowed him and he grunted.

I smiled again, "Okay, Kou and Asato-senpai. See you." I turned and head towards the gym.

Kou. Comparing him from when he was a kid and now, he has a mature air surrounding him now. He was a brotherly figure but he was childish too. My heart felt a little lighter after talking to him and Asato-senpai. I started to reminiscence the old days growing up with him. The talks, lame jokes and basketball.

I shook my head and decided to pay attention to where I was heading instead. I was getting nearer to the auditorium now. As I walked through the entrance, I felt a blast of cooling air. The auditorium is huge and the floor was smooth. On the floor, there was white lining, framing the basketball court. If it weren't for the chairs covering most of the floor and this is an opening ceremony, my brain might be freaking out now.

A swarm of students has already sat down and waiting for the speeches to begin. I found a row of empty seats and immediately sat on a chair in the inner corner of the middle row. I scanned the wide room. There were too many students Teachers welcoming students. Students laughing. A spiky-haired guy passing by. More students walking into the hall.

Wait, spiky hair?

My head turned sharply towards the guy and my eyes followed him. That height and that hair. Isn't him the guy from this morning? He was walking to the front and before long, he was gone.

I considered of standing up to spot him but a sweet voice came from above my head distracted me.

"Hi, is it okay if I sit beside you?" the owner asked.

It was a girl with dark brown hair tied up in two loose ponytails. Cute, short and full of energy.

"Sure, have a seat," I said as I shifted my seat a little. I took one more glance at the front again but no more sign of Spiky Hair.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down beside me. "I am so excited for our first day. By the way, I'm Hibari Fumika. I was from Wazai Junior High. What about you?"

"Sasaki Yuki from Tonari Junior High," I replied, warily.

"Tonari? Where is that school? I've never heard of it before."

"It's from the Aichi prefecture. I had just moved here."

"Oh, really? It must be hard to move from another place to here. How are you holding up?" she asked with a kind tone.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't gotten the chance to check this place out yet since I've just come here a few days ago."

"Well, if you like, I could bring you around. There's this place that serves the best sweet puffs."

I was hesitant again. I went on for a year in Junior High without any friends. I wasn't sure if I am open to making friends again. I don't even know if I deserved it.

Hibari noticed my silent and quickly said, "Hey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strong. Everyone tells me that I am too talkative and can be ignorant sometimes."

"No, it's not that. I just wasn't sure if I should eat sweet puffs. I'm on a diet, after all," I lied and patted my stomach. I shouldn't go offending people on the first day.

"Hey, you're thin enough. You shouldn't even consider a diet. Listen closely now. Sweets are the epitome to life. It makes you happy when you're sad and happier when you're happy."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her words. "That's a very interesting way of seeing it."

"Of course. Now that you have gotten to know me, you'll get a lot more of this," she said with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"By the way, Yuki. If you don't mind me calling you by your last name. My instinct tells me that you and I are going to be good friends during our days at this school." she gave me a genuine smile.

I returned her smile weakly and nodded. "Sure, Hibari."

"Fumika. Call me Fu-mi-ka."

"O-okay, Fumika," I observed her and my mind drifted to the past. My heart starts to ache a little. Physically, they looked different but she does remind me of 'her' so much. Friendly, hyperactive and happy-go-lucky. They even like sweets. The resemblance is uncanny but deep down, I know no one can replace 'her', no matter what.

As my heart starts to clench again, I was distracted by a voice sounded in the gym through the loudspeaker. "Everyone, please settle down. We will be starting the entrance ceremony now."

The auditorium became quiet and everyone's attention was on the stage. The speaker walked off the stage and another man took over the microphone. "Welcome to Ryonan High School."

That is how my first day of school started off.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, school has ended. Fumika and I parted ways at the front gate. She waved goodbye at me a little too enthusiastically before turning down a street and I walked the other way. First day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. From reuniting Kou to meeting Fumika, it was an improvement from Junior High.

I ended up in the same class with Fumika. When she found out about that, she was practically leaping in excitement. As refreshing as her hyperactivity is, I wasn't sure if I was ready to have a friend again especially one that resembles 'her' so much.

I decided to take the same route I took this morning again. I couldn't help but wonder if I'll get to see Spiky Hair again.

I was sure that I saw his hair earlier in the opening ceremony. But then again, it could have been anyone's. I was kind of hoping that I could have seen that figure again later on but no glimpse of it in the end. Possibly it's not him after all? A hallucination?

I took my time walking down the alley. Unlike earlier this morning, it was livelier now with residents greeting one another as they passed by their neighbours, mothers with groceries on one hand and another holding their children.

When I reached the playground, kids ran around, laughing and playing. I stopped walking and stood beside a tree, admiring them. There was a short, chubby boy that accidentally slipped and fell flat on his face. He didn't cry. Instead, he stood back up and continued running, chasing after his friends.

I wished I was like him. To be able to stand back up after falling down and move forward but I wasn't strong enough. It seems so peaceful, like there's nothing that can disturb them, worry them or weigh them down. The laughter, the carefree feeling and the friendship.

I envy that.

I continued on with my way, heading towards the basketball court. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the sound of the ball dribbling on the floor. I stopped at the same spot I did this morning, right under the lamp post.

I was disappointed. It was just a bunch of kids playing basketball. I would like to see Spiky Hair again if possible. I was still enticed by his form from this morning. I guess it might be because it's been a while since I've seen basketball that close up.

The basketball court was grey and feels old. It might have been around here for a while. One of the hoops has no ring and the board was already cracked on the side. It was big though as it can still fit two steel benches on the side just before the white lines on the floor. This reminded of the court I used to go to when I was a kid.

However, seeing the kids throwing the ball around clumsily reminded me so much of my childhood especially when I started primary school. After class, I would always run to the basketball court near my house. Kou would always be there with a basketball ball in his hand. I would ruin his days as I attempt to snatch the ball from him relentlessly. Back then, I couldn't even hold the ball properly in my tiny hands as it kept slipping from my grasps.

Kou was pissed because he felt like I was wasting his time but slowly, my interest for basketball deepens and I got him to teach me basketball. Mainly at first, I would chase the ball around and throw it back to him. Those simple things became a part of me training my arms, legs and stamina. Eventually, he tutored me for real and I became his training partner. Those were some good memories.

Despite the fact that I've quitted and will never play basketball anymore, this sport still holds a special spot in my heart. I close my eyes as I leaned on the rusted fence, taking in the sound of dribbling basketball. Thoughts from the past drifted into my mind and this time, I welcomed it.

Thump. Thump. Thump

"Hey, Yuki. Stop talking and pass me the ball!" my captain, Mai-san shouted at me from across the room.

I was in the middle of the court, dribbling the ball with my right hand while defending Sara with the other. I knew I've been hogging the ball for far too long but Sara and I were about to get to the good parts of the gossip.

Nishioka Sara, my best friend in class and basketball team. Both of us have stuck with each other in third grade and have never been separated since. Thanks to basketball, our bond was stronger than it ever was. She was there whenever I needed her support especially after Kou was gone. The most carefree and happy go lucky person I have ever known. My only best friend.

We were actually in the middle of a practice game but we couldn't resist it. The gossip about the guys' basketball team's captain was just too juicy for me to let go. There wasn't a referee since it's a free play and the coach wasn't here too so Sara and I took this chance to fool around. We continued talking while my hand dribbles until Mai-san shouted at me again.

I bypassed Sara while still laughing and threw the ball at Mai-san. She receives it and dribbled her way to the ring and shoots. As soon as the ball goes through the loop, she turned around and stormed towards me. Mai-san raised her fist and lightly knocked my head which stung a little.

Kawazoe Mai, captain of the team and someone that I've respected greatly ever since I've joined the team. A reliable person with the right words, right mind and right attitude. She can be a very strict person that frightens people but with us, it's just plain nonsense. A good leader that pushes you ahead.

"Can you just be serious during the practice, for once?" she asked. I tried to compose myself and stopped laughing. Then Sara came into view and stood behind Mai-san. She made a funny face which made me laughed again. I received another knock as Mai-san let out an exasperated sigh.

Sara voiced out, "Oh, come on, captain. You have got to chill out and listen to the story. It's about the captain from the guy's basketball team and one of the juniors in this school. It's a really funny story."

"I don't care about that. We are about to have a match with Kijo Junior High next week and both of you are just fooling around on the court. Can we please, be serious about this?"

"Relax, we can handle this. Did you forget about the genius we have on our team?" Sara said as she walked towards me and put her arm on my shoulder. "We have Yuki, right here. We can never lose."

"You don't know that. Kijo has a junior that has recently joined their rank. I heard that she is a prodigy which means that she could even be better than Yuki herself," Mai-san said.

"Hey! Why are you girls huddled there? Don't we have a game here?" a new voice joined in the conversation. Reira-san. She stood beside Mai-san and glanced at Sara. "What did you do this time?"

Hatano Reira. The vice-captain of the team. She's like the cool sister that you want to hang out with for a stress-free day. An outgoing and sporty person that just makes you like her instantly. The kind and nice senior that all juniors adore.

"I'm not the one that got knocked on my head. Yuki was the one fooling around," Sara said as she poked my cheek with her finger.

"She's the one with the gossip," I said as I pulled her cheek.

"Okay, stop! You two should behave more like Kinoe-chan," Reira-san nodded her head towards Kinoe who was holding the ball. She was facing off the other members while we were here, talking.

"Relax. Kinoe-chan can handle them herself, no problem. Since four of us are here now, it's practically a three on three," Sara said confidently.

I nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, that's true."

"Rei, help me," Mai-san said helplessly to her vice-captain. "I can't handle these two anymore."

"You're the captain. Shouldn't you do it? Oh, wait. I'm the vice-captain. I need to step in when my captain is in trouble," Reira-san said and her face turned serious at the both of us. "What's the gossip?"

I laughed out loud while Sara was gearing up with another go at the juicy gossip. Mai-san just sighed and shook her head as though she had given up.

"One of the juniors-"

Sara was cut off by another voice.

"Senpais! Are the four of you planning to end the practice game already?" Kinoe said as she approached us, leaving the rest of the players on the court staring as us dumbfoundedly. "If not, at least get someone else to substitute you. Some of us do take this seriously."

"Oh, come on, Kinoe-chan," Sara skipped towards her and wrapped her arm around Kinoe chan's shoulder. "Lighten up!"

Muto Kinoe. Despite being the youngest among us, she's the most mature and serious. However, just like Mai-san, being with the four of us, she loses herself sometimes too and ends up getting caught up with our childish momentum. When it comes to Sara, she's helpless because Sara teases her to an extreme that even I can't handle.

"Sara-senpai, we're losing," Kinoe-chan replied coolly. This made Sara's expression changed. I recognised that look. Her game face.

"Well, shall we go for another round, then?" Mai-san said as she stretches her arm and we strode towards the group.

Thump Thump Thump

"Hello?"

I felt a finger tapping on my shoulder which brought me back to reality. I looked over to my left and a short old man stood beside me with a grin. "Are you lost?"

He looked like one of those elders that we've seen on movies. With long grey beard up to his neck and bald head, his eyes squinted in a gentle and kind manner that makes my heart aches a little by just looking at him.

I shook my head and shifted my body upright, away from the rusted fence. "No, I'm just thinking of some stuffs," I replied politely as I turned towards the kids in the basketball court when they shouted in excitement.

"Ah, a fan of basketball, I assume. Do you play?" his eyes twinkled as he asked me.

"Oh, no. Not anymore," I said quietly.

"That's a shame. I used to play a lot when I was your age. Not a good player but it was my favourite hobby and a good way to charm the ladies," he gave me a wink which brought a smile to my face.

"I'm sure you're a ladies' man."

"Not as much as my grandson. My young boy is a great basketball player and girls love him."

Boy? A kid then? Possibly from primary or middle school. "Your grandson sounds great."

"He is. I love to take him fishing regularly whenever I'm free," he said happily. "He's a good kid and listens to my story even though it's dull."

I smiled as I listened. I never met my grandparents in my whole life since they weren't around anymore. So, talking to this man right here warms me up and gave me an idea on how grandparents are. I started imagining him holding his young grandkid's hand and the other with fishing gear, heading towards the seaside, just like those mothers earlier.

"So why did you quit basketball?" he asked me all of a sudden and caught me off guard. I didn't answer and looked aside. Uneasy feelings stirring in my heart.

We stood like that for a while, I know he's expecting an answer but I can't. I can't talk about this. He must have seen the reluctant look on my face so he didn't press on.

"There's no knowing what's going to happen to me in the future but you're still young," he said. "You should cherish those moments and look forward to the future. Live your life to the fullest."

I observed him in silence as I digest the message that he was trying to send me. He looked back at me with a kind smile on his face.

"Oh, dear. Look at your shirt, there's some dirty stain on it," his finger trembled a little as he pointed at my shirt.

Sure enough, brownish marks from the fence were imprinted on my shirt. I cursed beneath my breath softly as I try to wipe the dirt off the shirt. It wasn't working. In fact, I made it worse as the stain spread to a big blot on my white shirt.

"I should go. It was nice to meet you," I said hastily as I adjusted my bag away from the stain. Mum is not going to be happy with this.

"Well, take care. I hope to see you again if you're ever in this neighbourhood. Feel free to come here and chat with this boring old man."

"It was an honour, Oji-san. Thank you and goodbye."

I gave him a smile again before I walked away. What an interesting old man. I guess taking this route was a good idea after all.


End file.
